


Alone

by SlaughterHaus



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Haiku, My first haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlaughterHaus/pseuds/SlaughterHaus





	Alone

Bilbo sits alone,  
In the dark, no fire, no light.  
He has been burnt before.


End file.
